Imperfect Family
by Xetton
Summary: Chung had the life, a beautiful wife and daughter, but things are not all what they seem...Two-Shot
1. Imperfect Family

**So this story was inspired by something I read of the same title (It's +18, I'd advise not searching for it unless you are of age).**

**Please enjoy this crappy story.**

**Appearances:**

**Chung – Deadly Chaser**

**Eve – Code Empress**

**Aisha - Void Princess**

**Elsword - Lord Knight**

* * *

"Lady Eve, it's time to wake it. It's already past 10." Chung said. He slowly rubbed the head of his sleeping lady, earning him a smack to the face.

Chung has been Eve Altera's personal servant for years. Eve's mother thought it would be a good idea if someone could constantly take care of Eve, much to Eve's annoyance.

She disliked the idea of having a lapdog constantly around her and would always refuse Chung's existence whenever he tried to be of service to her.

It wasn't until when Eve's mother died a few months later that their relationship changed. Aside from the security, Eve was now alone. She hated the feeling, living in an empty mansion. It hurt her every time she passed her mother's room or a place with memories of her. She would constantly break down in the hallway, not showing any tears, but clearly in heartache.

However, Chung would always come by to take care of her, despite numerous times she yelled at him to leave her alone.

He would wake her up in the morning only for her to throw a lamp or a book at him.

He would prepare and serve food for her only to throw it back into his face.

Whenever she would breakdown in sadness, he would appear out of nowhere to help her up, only for her to kick him and knock him down.

Overtime however, she felt a sort of ease having him around. She slowly stopped yelling at him and started grow indifferent to having him around. It wasn't until a year or so later that, to Chung, Eve returned to her old self, though one that tolerated having him around.

* * *

"Lady Eve, I have a request."

Eve turned and saw her servant immediately bow to her.

"Lady Eve, if I may, can I please leave early for today?" Chung asked.

Eve looked at him, expressionless. Not caring for what reason he made such a request, she decided to grant it.

"Very well, you may go."

Chung smiled; he took Eve's hand and kissed the back, earning him a smack.

He bowed once again, thankful for her kindness before he left.

Eve watched him leave through the door; her expression remained the same, but something inside hurt her when she watched him leave. She decided she would go read a book to pass the time.

* * *

About a year after he became Eve's servant, Chung married his short-time girlfriend Aisha. They had only been dating for a few months before he found out she was pregnant. The two had a beautiful little girl whom they named Arme.

At first everything was happy. His dream was to have a family and a steady life like he had now. The couple would take turns during the night getting the baby to sleep. The family would go out together. Chung enjoyed it when little Arme's eyes would light up at every little thing she saw.

He was in heaven or so he thought.

Then, as the years went by, things started to change. The family he loved started to drift away from him.

"Why are you home so early?" Aisha snapped at Chung as he entered through the doorway. Arme stood behind her mother as she looked around her mother's leg at Chung.

"Sorry…" He responded, even though he made an effort to come home early.

"Well there isn't any food left anyways. Go somewhere else to eat." Aisha said to him.

Chung looked at his wife before looking down at Arme. Arme hid behind her mother when he looked down at her.

He sighed "Alright…"

Chung turned around trudged out the door.

For a while, his family had been like that. Chung was puzzled as to why.

He wanted to be a good husband. When things started to break down, he tried to talk to Aisha, but all she would do was insult him. She would say things like "This is all your fault" or "You are incompetent".

He wanted to be a good father. He tried to play with Arme, but she would just cry and run away from him. He even noticed that being in the same room as him, Arme always look terrified whenever he looked at her. Aisha would yell at him every time Arme started to cry because of him.

He wasn't sure what to do. He thought that it his fault that his family was like this. He just wanted to fix what was wrong in his family, he wanted to be happy once more.

Today, however, was Arme's birthday.

Chung wanted to make his daughter's birthday special, hopefully to mend whatever problem he might have caused.

He arrived home early, about an hour earlier than usual. He had picked up a cake of Arme's favorite flavor along the way. He hoped that Arme would enjoy it for her birthday. For her present, he bought a magical staff of her favorite cartoon show she always watched, he was sure she would love it.

He heard voices from his house as he approached.

"Daddy, I love you!" Arme's voice sounded through an open window.

Chung moved forward and stood next to the window and peered inside.

He could see Aisha in the living room, across from her was Arme sitting on a person's lap.

"I love you too dear." The person said, gently patting the girl's head.

Chung immediately recognized the voice, he leaned over just a little more for a better angle and his suspicions were correct. The person was his best friend Elsword.

"Daddy, when can I live with you?" Arme said excitedly.

Chung immediately backed away and slowly slouched down on the wall in shock.

He thought back, back to when Elsword tried to stop him from marrying Aisha.

* * *

_"Look man, I'm telling you it's weird." A worried Elsword told his best friend._

_"You didn't have to ask her to marry you just because she's pregnant."_

_"But I have to take responsibility! She's my girlfriend!" Chung snapped at him._

_"But didn't you say you only did it once! With protection even! You're rushing things. It might not even be yours! Just think about it!"_

_"I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this. She's just your ex-girlfriend! It's thanks to you that I'm even going out with her."_

_"Look...I just want to make sure everything's ok. I don't want you to make a big mistake… You're my best friend after all."_

_Chung chuckled and Elsword looked at him._

_"Chung, please don't go through with this." Elsword pleaded him._

_Chung turned and started to walk away._

_"You won't be my best man, but you're still invited to the wedding." Chung said aloud._

* * *

Chung came back to reality, only a few minutes had passed by.

"Aisha, how long are you going to keep this up." Chung could hear Elsword's voice near the window.

"As long as it has to." Aisha responded.

The two were talking at the table near the opened window.

Chung didn't dare make a move, not wanting to alert them to his presence.

"But your lying to him, he deserves to know he isn't Arme's real father." Elsword said.

Tears started to well up in Chung's eyes. He started to question what he thought was good in his life.

"It's his fault for proposing so quickly. And he was so cute about it too, I just couldn't reject him." Aisha said back.

"At least he brings home the money." She said with a snicker.

Chung felt sick; he covered his mouth with his hand quietly walked away.

'All of it was a lie?'

'She said she loved me. She promised to be with me…'

'All those nights I stayed up for Arme…'

'We went out together as a family, she smiled, she laughed, I…'

Chung found himself outside the Altera mansion. His legs just naturally guided him there.

* * *

Eve closed the book she just finished.

"Another fine novel." She commented as she went over to the bookshelf to put it away.

A knock came to on her door. The girl wondered who it could be.

"The door is unlocked, please enter." She said politely, loud enough to be heard beyond the door.

The knob slowly turned and the door way slowly pushed open, as Chung peeked in.

Chung remained silent as he entered the room and slowly shut the door behind him.

Eve was puzzled. "Chung? Did you not request for an early leave today? Why have you come back?"

Eve looked at him before she finally got a good look at his face.

His eyes were red, tears welled around them.

Chung's body trembled, his mouth opened in attempt to say something to his lady but his mouth just quivered.

Eve rushed over to him as Chung fell to his knees.

She caught him and held his head tightly to her chest.

She placed one hand on the back of his head and started to gently rub it.

"It's alright, Chung…" Her voice sounding so tender "Don't hold it in any longer, just let it out."

Chung wrapped his arms tightly around Eve's back as he started to cry his heart out.

He screamed and whined at the cruelness of the world as Eve held him ever tighter.

After a while, Chung slowly quieted down before he fell asleep.

Eve smiled and tilted his head so she could look at his face more clearly.

She brushed away the ruffled hair and dried tears before leaned down the kiss him on the forehead.

* * *

Chung opened his eyes, he could clearly see the ornate ceiling light above him.

He turned his head only to realize his head rested on a pillow while his body was on a bed.

He could hear the soft breathing of someone as he felt a weight on top of his chest.

He looked down and saw Eve resting her head on top of him.

She smiled contently at the comfortable feeling.

Chung smiled, admiring how cute lady Eve was.

He looked back up towards the ceiling.

His thoughts drifted back towards his "family".

He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't want to see them but it definitely was something he had to talk to Aisha about. But he remembered what Aisha said, how she sounded. It sickened him that she used him like that. And Arme, he adored her yet she refused to talk to him like he was some kind of monster.

Tears started to well up in his eyes once more. A hand reached up and patted his head.

Chung looked down and saw Eve staring back at him as her head lay on his chest.

"Lady Eve...I…" He was overcome by emotion.

She got up from his chest and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

She moved closer, sitting on a spot next to him as he got up.

"Chung, you have always faithfully served me these past years." She started to pat his head once more.

"You always been with me, even when my mother died, you were always there for me." Eve rested her forehead against his.

"Now, it's my turn to be there for you." She wrapped her arm around him, bringing him closer into a hug.

Chung wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm. She smelled so nice.

He looked into her eyes, they were so mesmerizing to him. He swallowed as his breathe quickened.

He looked down towards her lips, he had always thought they were so cute but now he just couldn't…

He moved one arm up towards the back of her head. Eve had read enough novels to know what he was going to do next.

They both closed their eyes as they came close together for a passionate kiss.

Chung fell into sheer bliss, he forgot the heartache of the day as held Eve closer.

His tongue slowly slipped into her mouth. Eve moaned in surprise but she relented and enjoyed it as he tasted her.

A minute later, their lips parted as they stared into each other eyes, both trying to catch their breath.

"Chung, if I may ask…" Eve asked quietly, still panting.

"Why did you stay with me all these years?"

Chung smiled at her.

"I know it sounds stupid but…I really loved that smile of yours." He said kindly.

"My smile?" Eve responded, confused since she made sure never to smile in front of him. Ever.

"It was when your mother was still with us. You yelled at me and threw away the tea I made for you."

Eve looked at him. "Chung, I did that a lot when you first started."

Chung chuckled.

"True, but this time it was special. Your mother scolded you for it and made you drink the tea I made."

Eve thought back and remembered the moment.

"I decided to drink your tea for the first time. You made it too sweet and I threw the entire kettle at you. The tea got all over your face and your hair."

Chung smiled.

"Yeah, I still remember how hot it was, but as your mother went over to help me and you stormed off to your room. I saw a smile on your lips as you left."

"You were probably just seeing things with the tea in your eyes." Eve responded. Chung chuckled once again.

"Yeah, I thought so at first but..." He moved his face closer to hers and held her tight.

"You never complained about the tea after that. I continued to make it the same way."

Eve could feel her face grow hot in embarrassment.

"T-thats…" Eve found herself at a loss on what to say. Chung rubbed her cheek gently.

"Since then, just the thought of making you smile kept me here."

He leaned forward and gave Eve a quick kiss. As he broke away, he saw the same smile he saw that the day long ago.

"Chung…" She said meekly.

"Please, always stay with me." She requested of him.

Chung nodded and...he surrendered himself to his imagination…

* * *

**Yeah, this story just came to me when I read the original story. **

**Sorry that I made Aisha seem like a real b**** but the story called for someone to be one.**

**P.S. I might make an epilogue/****sequel/2nd chap depending on reviews. The original story had a fluffy epilogue to it so why not right? :D**


	2. Perfect Family

**Alright, I know this took a while and it's finally done!**

**Hopefully I made it fluffy enough. I don't think I will ever understand how some people make their stories radiate daaaw and/or hnnnng.**

* * *

**Perfect Family**

_~Several Months Later~_

Chung walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual butler outfit.

He went over to the fridge, grabbing a few ingredients before going over to the counter.

He wanted to prepare a nice warm breakfast for his lady.

"Master!" A voice cried out behind him.

Chung turned around, he saw a male and female standing in the door way, holding brooms as weapons.

He smiled and waved to them. The two lowered their guard and proceeded forward.

The male was named Oberon, the female, Ophelia. The two were new servants hired by Eve.

"Excuse us master, we thought there was an intruder in the kitchen." The two servants bowed him, leaving Chung feeling awkward.

"No, no, its fine." He said while waving his hands. He wasn't used to the feeling of having servants.

"And please just call me Chung." He added. Being referred to as master was also weird to him.

The two servants looked at him then bowed again.

"Yes Master Chung."

Chung took a step back, scratching the side of his cheek. Seeing the two servants was like a mirror of how he acted towards Eve and her mother.

Once the two, raised their head back up, Ophelia noticed that Chung was making breakfast.

"Ah forgive me Master Chung. I did not know you wanted breakfast so early today." She felt worried that she didn't accomplish her duties correctly.

Chung saw her worry and shook his head and arms.

"Oh no, today's a special day. I just wanted to be the one to make it for a change." He said with a smile.

The two servants looked at him horrified. Both of them immediately knelt to him.

"Forgive us, we did not know today was special!"

"It's not a holiday and I'm sure even Lady Eve doesn't remember it but it's special to me." He explained. He could see the gaze of the two servants as they lift their heads up to look at him.

"So if you could please not attend to Lady Eve for the rest of the morning. That would be great." He brought his hands together and bowed his head out of reflex for respect and courtesy, though knowing the two, he already knew what they would say anyway.

"Yes Master Chung!" They both say and bow back towards him.

Chung raised his head and smiled. He told them to go about their regular duties while he finished making breakfast.

* * *

Eve awoke to light flooding her room.

Chung had just finished opening the curtains when Eve got rose from the bed. She noticed he was in his old butler outfit,

"Lady Eve, breakfast is ready for you." Chung waved his hand towards a tray full of food on the table nearby.

Eve simply glared at him.

"Chung…you do know that you no longer have to call me Lady." She stated in a monotone voice.

Chung smiled and sat on the edge of the bed close to Eve.

"I know." He simply stated.

Eve glared at him more but seeing him in his old outfit made her…hot…

"You also are no longer required to wear that outfit anymore. You are no longer my servant." She stated. Despite her growing arousal, she kept her composure.

"Not since you fired me anyway." He replied. He knew he was getting under her skin.

"Chung, you gave me no choice. I had to fire you." Eve now knew she was being toyed with.

Chung however, only scooted closer to her which made her more anxious. He looked at her seductively which only caused her to blush ever so slightly.

"Chung. We are getting married. I refuse for you to be my servant when that happens." She stated. Her eyes glanced down to the ring on her finger.

Chung leaned into her, kissing her softly on the lips.

Eve closed her eyes and started to indulge in the pleasure. No matter how many times she's kissed him, she could never get enough.

He earned a soft whimper from her when he broke the kiss. He wrapped an arm around her and scooted closer until their bodies were an inch away from each other.

"Chung…stop…" Eve started to fidget at how closer Chung was to her.

She placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to keep him away but it only made him wrap his arm around him tighter.

Chung leaned his head forward, rubbing his lips against Eve's cheek as he moved towards her ear.

"Today's a special day…" He whispered to her. His breath against her ear only made her shiver.

"Chung…why is it you remember the most pointless events…" She responded. She nestled herself into him as Chung smiled at her comment.

"So you don't remember the day we met?" He asked worriedly. She blushed and looked away as she digged through her memories.

* * *

_"Mother. I do not need a servant." Eve pouted as she crossed her. Her mother stood in front of her holding the handle of a door behind her._

_"Eve, I cannot always be around to take care of you." Her mother replied. Eve rolled her eyes._

_"At the very least I want you to meet him." She continued. Eve dropped her arms, she knew there were some arguments she could not win against her._

_Her mother opened the door, leading Eve inside to the greeting room where a blond-haired man sat in on the seats._

_He turned to look at them and immediately got up from his seat._

_Eve followed her mother as they approached him._

_"Eve, I'd like you meet your new servant." Her mother introduced the man._

_"My name is Chung. It will be an honor to serve you Lady Eve." He said as he bowed to her._

_Eve flinched at his action, she wasn't used to people giving her such signs of respect._

_She glanced to her side, seeing a sofa pillow next to her. She grabbed it and smacked Chung as he raised his head up._

* * *

"How preposterous. Of course I remember. It was the first day of many that you would pester me." Eve replied.

Chung smiled, glad that she remembered.

"Well, in a few more days. It will be the first day of us being married." He held her tighter before pushing her onto the bed.

"Chung…" Eve groaned in protest. He looked down and continued to smile at how cute she looked when she was flustered. He leaned down kissing and breathing down the side of her neck.

"Get off…you're heavy…" She whimpered. She usually preferred being on top.

"You didn't mind me on top, last night~" He teased. She blushed as she remembered the steamy night they had.

"I mean it. Fifth night in a row, just because we are to be married does not mean you can always get away with it." She scolded, though despite her words and attitude, she didn't mind at all during all those times.

"I quite remember your mother not minding I sleep with you in case you ever needed anything." He replied, he could feel the girl flinch at the mention of her mother. It was still a sensitive topic but he knew Eve was strong.

Eve wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

"She also wanted to see my wedding and her grandchildren." She looked up into her eyes, an expression of hurt and regret of not fulfilling her mother's wishes.

"Eve, she's watching over us right now. And I'm sure she can't stop smiling." He moved down to kiss her on the lips.

She nodded, moving up to meet him.

In a few days, that wedding would take place. And unbeknownst to them, their first child would be born in less than a year after.

For both of them, their imaginations had become reality.

* * *

**Phew, worked on this one here and there but now it's done.**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
